


The Start and The End

by Chantress



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fanmix, Other, Potential Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: A small homage to the culmination of Spiced Wine'sDark Prince/Magnificat of the Damned'verse. Magnificat IV tore my heart to shreds; this is my attempt to condense the experience into musical form.





	The Start and The End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spiced_Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiced_Wine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [~ Magnificat of the Damned. Book IV: Anvil ~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625451) by [Spiced_Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiced_Wine/pseuds/Spiced_Wine). 



  1. [One Day in Winter Garden--Koan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tewb8F30f4k)
  2. [Witch Dance--Stive Morgan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkN5HoUfoPQ)
  3. [Requiem--Random Rab](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5W2-kPBZcV8)
  4. [Tempra--Banco de Gaia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vchMRivE_po)
  5. [Who Wants to Rule the World (Original Mix)--Moshic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANFBC4lErAQ)
  6. [Jupiter--Celldweller](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMoRwQ3lFCk)
  7. [La lune se bat avec les étoiles--Deep Forest](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Y7KXEwfK2c)
  8. [Moon Beseeched--Ekova](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AM-vp3TFIfc)
  9. [Anywhere Out of the World--Dead Can Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-iz0GgihIRM)
  10. [Angels--Within Temptation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FodFCf-TVao)
  11. [Say When--Dessa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=daMusiyGLhM)
  12. [Apparition - Remembrance--Rachel LaFond feat. Mike Bloemendal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtoR0L0Ezpk)
  13. [Space Weaver--Lisa Gerrard](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NkQt5pUa2K0)



**Author's Note:**

> Parts of this playlist have been years in the making; "Space Weaver" in particular has always been strongly linked with Vanimórë for me (although it's only been recently that the association made sense!). Other tracks got a lot of play while I was reading the final chapters of Magnificat IV--"Tempra" especially. Still others showed up after I decided to put this playlist together, slotting into place around the rest and filling in the gaps. Usually I agonize over song selections for months, so the ease with which it's come together has been gratifying.
> 
> ...And yes, I'll admit "Angels" is a bit on the nose. What can I say--it started playing on the radio right after I got the idea to make this list, so make of that what you will. ;)


End file.
